


The King's Feast

by kagszzy



Series: Never Going Back [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Warming, Cousin Incest, Cum Play, CumLicking, Cumsharing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Extreme Breathplay, F/F, F/M, FP is Hung, FP is a lucky sonofabitch, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Tags to be added, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: FP goes into retirement with a bang. Banging 3 of Riverdale's sexiest girls, that is.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Cheryl Blossom, FP Jones II/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Cheryl Blossom
Series: Never Going Back [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609249
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily one of my favs! (and was like, the 3rd idea I had for my B/FP series) Betty with her Daddy and her two besties, oh what fun! I've basically written one of those 'hour-long' pornos LOL and speaking of long, it's over 6,000 words 😅🙈 and it's not even done yet! it's the longest smut I've written so far, so I broke it up into two chapters so you guys have some of it to read now, while I continue to work on the second half. 😅 
> 
> Also, the title is my favorite, out of all of the smuts right now. I pat myself on the back at how clever it is 😊😋

FP sits on the couch with his arms outstretched and tilts his head to the side, groaning softly and looking down at the unbelievable sight of Riverdale High’s sexiest, sluttiest girls. All gathered together on their knees, in between his legs, sucking and licking up his long thick cock.

Cheryl Blossom on the left, Veronica Lodge on his right and dear, sweet, Daddy’s girl- _his girl,_ Betty Cooper in the middle. The girls all moan and mewl as they kiss and lap up his long hard shaft. Betty hungrily sucks on his swollen head, licking up the precum that oozes out from his tip. Cheryl runs her tongue along a protruding vein on the shaft of his cock, and Veronica sucks and massages his balls with her tongue, flicking and swirling them in her mouth. FP closes his eyes and sighs. _This is Heaven_ , he thinks.

Earlier in the evening, when he came home from a meeting regarding his upcoming retirement party at the Whyte Wyrm, he was pleasantly surprised to find Betty in those tiny cheerleader shorts and with an equally tiny tank top on and no bra. She was packing up her duffle to go over to Veronica’s for a ‘much needed girl’s night, since school work and finals had them stressed and they needed some relief’ is what she had told him. 

A delightfully wicked idea came to mind that had FP smirking and his cock twitching immediately, growing hard with every second. He pulled her aside and began to palm her breast and groped her half covered ass. Betty had let out a hot breath and bit her grin, tilting her head back so her Daddy could nuzzle her neck with his nose.

“Why not invite them here?”

Betty blinked at him and he continued. “Daddy’s pretty stressed too, having to find a new leader for the Serpents. We could all use some _relief_ together, don’t you think?” He grinned into her neck and she had let out shaky breath at the thought of having her friends come over while he pressed his hard cock into her lower back. 

Her lips curled up in a sinful smile. Innocent good-girl Betty Cooper, is not so innocent. She and her cousin, Cheryl, have always been close. So much so, that they have experimented their growing sexuality with one another. Practicing first kisses and examining each other’s budding breasts when they first began to grow. Not to mention helping to wash each other in the showers after cheerleader practice with sly grins and quiet giggles. Then, when Veronica first arrived and kissed Betty for shock value to join Cheryl’s River Vixen’s, it didn’t come without a price of people wanting a repeat at every party that they attended. They’d blame the liquid courage and eager coming-ons from watchful adolescent boys as an excuse the next day, but really it was just a front that they fell back on, so they could sate their sexual attraction for one another and shamelessly make out.

So to invite them _both_ over when FP is as hard and horny as he is right now, and when she’s as wet and horny now, as well? Well, it sounds like a much better idea then staying in at Veronica’s for a boring old movie night with her parents watching over them.

“ _Oh,_ fuck, that’s it. You girls lick my hard cock up.” Betty, Cheryl and Veronica moan and move in closer to one another, sucking and running their tongues all over his hard shaft. FP widens his legs more, then lifts and rests them onto Cheryl and Veronica’s backs. He throws his head back and groans.

“Just like that you sluts.” They blush and squirm, whimpering at his dirty words, working feverishly at sucking his cock. But having 3 girls work on you AND work so close to one another, is bound to have someone go over someone else’s side. As Betty bobs on the head of his shaft, Cheryl runs her plump lips up and down, and they occasionally meet each other and kiss. Betty swirls her tongue around his purpled head and Cheryl sticks her own tongue in to lap around. Then their tongues flick and intertwine with one another and kiss each other deeply. Since she's mostly into girls, it gives Cheryl the advantage of knowing how they like to be kissed.

FP moans at the sight. Such lovely cousin affection between two beautiful girls. It makes him twitch hard. The action does not go unnoticed by Veronica, who has come up from swirling his balls around with her tongue and decides to take his unattended cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. 

“Oooh that’s nice.” Veronica takes all of him with little restraint, being a party girl gives her some experience in handling a large cock. Betty and Cheryl pull away from each other at FP’s comment, and eagerly rush back to his cock. They both suck and lick at what they can get, now that Veronica is blowing him. FP chuckles at the girls’ greediness, all wanting to take his cock down their own throats. They moan and whimper, brows furrowed at one another, fighting for his hard dick. 

“Now, now. You girls play nice.” FP says, reaching a hand out. “There’s _plenty,_ ” he shoves one girl all the way down his engorged girth before pulling her off with a gasp, “..of _cock,_ ” he grabs and shoves another down to his pelvic bone, then roughly pulls her up too, “..to go around!” he grabs the last girl and thrusts up at the same time he shoves her down, really filling her mouth up with his long thick cock. Her eyes roll back closed and she moans, legs curling up at how stuffed her throat is. 

FP pulls her off and grins as she gasps and licks her lips. The other two look on with a heady gaze as he throbs about freely. As to be expected from a couple of young, cock-hungry sluts. He stands up and leisurely pumps his shaft, grinning down at the girls. 

“C’mere you three.” They shuffle in close and FP probes the tip of his cock to Betty’s lips. She looks up at her Daddy with adoration and a sly grin before parting her lips and taking him in. He positions Veronica and Cheryl to the side, having their mouths parted as well so his cock can slide through their lips as he thrusts himself into Betty’s warm mouth. 

“Oooh yeah.” He grunts, watching his thrusting cock get coated with their spit as they lustfully watch him back. The girls rub their breasts and clits, moaning at the feel of his cock in their mouths. He holds Cheryl and Veronica close, pressing them tightly against his shaft. Betty whines, wanting to be held too. FP chuckles at her, at his girl and her neediness. He pulls out and lets go of Cheryl and Veronica and turns to where he discarded his jeans. Picking them up, he pulls the belt out of the loops and turns back to the girls while wrapping the end of the leather around one of his palms. 

The girls go back into position as he aligns his cock back at Betty’s lips again and he throws the belt around the back of her head before roughly pulling her forward and shoving his cock deep in her mouth. Betty’s clit throbs hard and her eyes close, moaning happily. FP grips the back of Veronica’s and Cheryl’s heads again and holds all three girls close as he fucks their mouths. Betty pants heavily through her nose and drools. The other two girls moan and lick FP’s shaft as he slides it against them. His sack tightens and his abdomen contracts as his orgasm builds. FP groans. Betty cups and massages him in her palm and he thrusts faster and growls as the pressure builds up more. Betty whines, eagerly awaiting his load into her mouth. Veronica and Cheryl whine too, wanting to watch him spill himself into their blonde friend.

The sound makes him come hard into Betty’s mouth with low guttural grunts. He pulls out to watch as he continues to cover her tongue with spurts of his white seed. Betty groans, swaying her hips. Her mouth quickly fills up and she has to cup a hand to her chin in case it overflows, not wanting to waste a single drop. FP releases his grip on the other two girls and lets the belt unravel from his hand to tightly grip his cock and fling off any last remaining drops into Betty’s mouth. He sighs harshly when he’s done, stepping back and falling down onto the couch. Betty moans and swirls his cum around in her mouth, trailing her hands up to her neck and over her breasts.

“Now Betty, be a good girl and share.” FP says.

Betty closes her mouth. Nodding her head and batting her pretty round eyes apologetically at her Daddy. Cheryl and Veronica move in next to her. Their faces lean in close as Betty opens up her mouth. Tongues stick out to lick and lap up the cum from Betty, and then lick and lap at each other. They wrap their arms around each other’s small waists, moaning and swirling FP’s cum around in their mouths. All three girls’ breasts grazing and pushing against each other as they embrace in a tight circle to makeout and swap cum with one another. 

“ _Fuck,_ aint that a pretty sight.” FP groans, lazily pulling his still hard cock, as he watches the girls giggle and kiss. He wants more of Betty’s sweet little mouth though.

  


[...] 

  


Veronica moans loudly as Cheryl fucks her into the coffee table with a dark strap-on. Her breasts jiggle and her hands grip the table’s edge. Cheryl lifts the raven-haired girl’s legs higher and juts her hips faster, reaching a red manicured hand out to trace along Veronica’s neck and pearls.

FP groans, watching them and tightens his grip on Betty’s ponytail, fucking her mouth faster from his seat on the couch. When Cheryl leans over to kiss Veronica, FP throws his head back and roughly shoves Betty down, her muffled cries always turn him on, as she takes _all_ of him in, now that her friends aren’t in the way. Her eyes slowly water and her face begins to turn red, but her pussy clenches and quivers. He holds her there for a moment, 5 seconds, 10 seconds, 15…Then abruptly pulls her off and Betty gasps loudly, her breasts drenched in spit.

“Goddamn, babygirl.” FP says. Betty pants with her open mouth, tongue sticking out to let drip after drip of spit fall off and land on her thighs. FP pulls her back down, all the way down, filling her throat with his cock and Betty’s eyes and sex flutter wildly. FP holds her there while he watches the other girls. Veronica has wrapped her legs around Cheryl and their tongues swirl around as the red-head continues to pound her dark-haired friends pussy.

FP moans and lightly bucks his pelvis, his dark curls tickle Betty’s nose. Her hips begin to squirm and her thighs squeeze tightly together, trying to find relief from the hot throb of her clit. The tight feel of his cock in her throat, greatly turning her on and although the fuzzy haze in her head from the lack of oxygen only makes her wetter, her body involuntarily tries to pull back for air, but FP holds her firmly in place. 

“Not yet.” He growls, spreading his fingers in her golden tresses. Veronica and Cheryl begin to loudly moan, feeling their impending orgasm build. They wrap their arms around one another and pant into each other’s mouths. Betty jerks within FP’s grip and he wraps his legs around her neck, stuffing the very last _inch_ of him into her plump little mouth.

“Not _yet!_ ” His fingers dig into her scalp and the added pain makes her pussy drip heavily onto the floor. Betty moans and whimpers, her hands grip at FP’s thighs. Her eyes fluttering and wet and her face reddening up even more. FP stares down at her shamefully slutty and stuffed face, and has to breath calmly to control his orgasm as tears stream down her cheeks. He loves seeing her like this, his perfect little pet, all red and wet. He lets go of her head to remove her hands from his legs and holds her wrists down onto the couch.

Betty’s face furrows. She whimpers and chokes, squirming as her clit pulses and her cunt clenches, aching for something to fill it up. Her eyes flutter to the back of her head, ready to pass out. It makes FP squeeze his thighs around her neck even tighter.

With one last look up at the two girls on the coffee table, crying out from their orgasm and squirting onto the dark wooden surface, FP grunts and comes hard into Betty’s tight mouth, shooting his thick load down her already stuffed throat, straight into her belly. When he feels her begin to go slack, he releases her wrists and her neck, grabbing her ponytail and pulls her off his cock as he continues to come all over her dazed out face. Betty gasps and gasps, sucking in the precious oxygen while her mouth stays slack, catching any ropes of cum that she can while FP jerks himself off to completion. He shoots into her hair as well.

As Cheryl and Veronica softly begin to makeout, riding out their orgasms, he sits up and pulls Betty close to his chest, tilting her chin up and pushing aside any wet sticking strands of hair off her forehead. “Good girl, my sweet Betty, you did so well.”

Betty’s legs squeeze at the praise and she pants looking up at him. She loves breathplay and has been getting better and better at it.

“Swallow it.” FP commands and Betty drinks down his cum. His fingers come up to open her mouth and check. “Good.” he says with a satisfied grin, before leaning down to give her a long deep kiss, even with her face and hair still covered in his seed. It makes her whimper, having her Daddy be so brutal one moment and affectionate the next. FP pulls away from her lips and reaches down to stroke his long fingers through her drenched folds. Betty moans softly and grips his arm.

“Oohh, Daddy.”

“You want some relief, hm?” Betty nods her head and FP quirks an eyebrow up at the two girls sprawled out on his coffee table and smirks wickedly with a new idea.

  


[...]

  


Betty bites her lip and whimpers, throwing her head back into the pillows of FP’s bed. Veronica and Cheryl giggle and moan, coaxing her at what a ‘good girl’ she’s being as they lay on either side of Betty, with her legs being held up and open over her friend’s shoulders.

Veronica is rubbing Betty’s clit while Cheryl presses the vibrating wand harder into Betty’s folds, directly over her slit. Betty moans loudly, her cunt twitching at the want of being filled up. FP kneels in front of her, having eased himself into her tight ass and is enjoying the show as well as the warmth of her small, tight rim with the occasional twitch from her pussy.

His hands caress the underside of Betty’s ass as Veronica and Cheryl continue their sweet tortue with her. Betty squirms in between them, but they just move their weight in more, tightly enclosing her. Veronica’s fingers rub all over her bestie’s swollen clit, alternating between one or two, even sliding her whole hand over Betty’s tight nub. Cheryl rubs the wand through her cousin’s folds, occasionally fucking her with it, in short bursts. Teasing her, knowing it’s not enough for Betty to come with alone. She's tried to, though.

Twice, they’ve denied her an orgasm. Really wanting to build her up, so they could break her down. Betty whines and begins to pant, she can feel herself getting wetter and her stomach tightening. Small shocks of pleasure ripple through her as Veronica lightly smacks her clit and Cheryl presses the vibrations right under her nub. Betty’s mouth opens wide, hips shaking and writhing and she moans at having FP still inside her ass, who hasn’t moved an inch. He groans though, at how _tight_ her ass is clenching him in anticipation. Betty can feel the pressure building. Cheryl and Veronica feel so soft and warm, but they’re being so _mean_ , teasing and torturing her like this. Betty sobs and buries her face into the pillow.

“Please..!”

“Not yet B…” Veronica bites her lip, lifting her fingers off of Betty’s clit to palm her pretty tits, smoothing her hands all over her bestie’s front. 

“Just a little more, dear cousin.” Cheryl licks her lips and glides the wand all over Betty’s pussy, purposely missing her swollen clit. Betty wails as her thighs shake.

“You didn’t think I’d let you come that easily, did you, baby?” FP smirks. Her flushed face whimpering, as he stretches her out, growing harder at watching Betty’s friends edge her on and on. FP reaches over to squeeze her tits as well, molding and gripping her soft flesh while he continues to caress her ass with his other hand. Veronica smiles and lowers her head, taking a nipple into her mouth. Betty gasps and pushes her chest out. Veronica kisses and sucks her tit, swirling her tongue around Betty’s pretty peak, pebbling it to a small tight nib.

FP sighs and twitches inside of Betty. He lets go of her breast to grab the back of Cheryl’s head, moving her down to take the free tit. Cheryl and Veronica look at each other and smirk, sucking and placing wide open kisses on Betty’s breasts. Trailing their tongues all around the shape, biting the soft underside, and flicking at the hard nipples with their tongues before sucking and pulling on it, then releasing with loud wet _Ahh’s._

Betty’s panting harder now, she’s close. The assault on her tits, the slow circles on her clit, the vibrations on her cunt and the _fullness_ of having FP lazily thrust inside her ass is too much! She’s gonna come!

“Ah! Ah!” Betty’s body tenses up, her toes spread as the pleasure is about to tip over, it’s gonna ripple through her limbs and make her pussy tighten and contract....

When suddenly, it all stops. Betty loudly sobs and brings her head forward, not realizing when she threw it back into the pillows. FP had reached over and grabbed her friends’ hair, pulling them off and stilling their movements. They look down wickedly at her, grinning. 

“Daddy, _please!_ ” Betty whines pathetically. It makes FP groan and angrily twitch inside of her ass, causing her to softly cry out. He releases his grip on the other girls and leans over, making Betty gasp at the small movement of his cock pushing further into her rim.

He roughly kisses her. “My little pet wants to come?” Betty bites her frown and nods her head, her round green eyes _begging._ His hand comes up and smoothes over her head. “Yeah?” He looks right into her eyes, his intense stare makes her quiver with want and her legs squirm. She swallows thickly. 

“Y-yes.”

“You’ve been a good girl, hmm?” Betty continues to nod at his questions as he strokes her hair. 

“Making Daddy feel good? Letting him meet and have fun with your friends? Sucking me off like the little cock-whore that you are?” Betty lets out a shaky breath, her pussy and clit pulses.

“But you also love it when I'm in your ass too. And you’ve been such a good little cock-sleeve, keeping Daddy tight and warm while he watches you play with your lovely friends.” Betty thinks she might just come with his words alone if he continues long enough.

“I’ve been good, sir.”

“Yeah, yeah you have..” FP reaches forward and places a kiss on her forehead, making her clench down on him. “My good girl, Betty. Daddy’s little girl, huh? Playing so well with his cock and with others.” 

Betty pants lightly. “Daddy...please.”

“And those manners! So polite when she has a dick in her slutty asshole.” Betty’s eyes flutter back. She loves when he talks about her ass, especially if he’s in her at the same time.

“You’re right, you _have_ been such a good girl and I promised you some relief. Don't worry, Daddy knows what to do with you,” He kisses her, whispering softly, “Yeah, Daddy knows just what you need, babygirl.” 

Betty’s chest heaves steadily as he pulls back and straightens up, still tightly nestled in her rim. He grabs the back of her friends’ head and lowers them down to her. “Kiss your friends, thank them for playing with you.” Betty lifts her head to meet them. They all kiss and lick each other’s mouths and tongues. FP moans and begins to give Betty slow tortuous thrusts, his balls starting to feel tight. 

“Yes, there we go...That’s right, kiss them. Good girl.” He groans, pulling his cock further out to push it back, deep within. Betty moans, Cheryl and Veronica moan with her. A slutty chorus of moans and mewls make him grip Betty’s fleshy thighs. “That’s it baby. Make out with your friends.” When she clamps down particularly hard on him, he growls and reaches for her throat, making Veronica and Cheryl pull away.

“You little slut, squeeze down on Daddy, just like that again.” FP grunts. Betty exhales and tightens her muscles around him, making him groan. His fingers close around her neck.

“Again.” She clenches around his long hard shaft. 

“Again.” Her pussy drips as she tightly squeezes him with her ass. Then his free hand comes up and smacks her thigh, causing her to flinch and clamp down on him some more.

“ _Fuck!_ Oh Betty, you’re my good little bitch, huh?” She pants and quickly nods her head. His thumb releases her throat and rubs it across her pouted bottom lip. “That’s right. And good bitches deserve their reward.”

Betty lets out a breath and looks at him with desperate hope. FP releases her throat and moves Veronica and Cheryl back onto her tits, ordering their hands to go back to Betty’s pussy and clit, resuming their ministrations. Betty gasps and moans, the pleasure quickly building up again.

“My good girl, my little _pet_ , so obedient. Doing exactly what I ask.” Betty whines, her ass twitching and clenching down hard as he softly fucks her. “Yeah, you’ve been a good girl Betty, let’s make you cum, hm?” 

FP grins at Cheryl and Veronica and they smile with Betty’s tits in their mouths. Betty gasps sharply when Veronica’s fingers tightly pinch her clit and cries out loudly when Cheryl presses the wand directly onto her. Betty’s eyes and mouth open wide and she screams when FP suddenly begins to fuck her faster at the same time. Her friends suck harshly at her sore nipples and FP grips her flesh to fuck her harder.

_“Ohhhh..GOD!”_

Betty cries and screams as the most intense orgasm of her life, bursts right through her. It spreads out from her twitching cunt and shivers through her legs, right to her flexing toes. Her hips jerk and squirm as she continues to spasm and her clit pulses painfully against the vibrations and Veronica’s hold. Her vision whites out and she pants and moans sporadically. FP grunts and he clenches his teeth as she squeezes him hard. 

“There we go! That’s what you wanted, right?” Betty has thrown her head back and fights against Cheryl and Veronica’s weight on her and the vibrations working her up. It’s too much!

“Oh no, no babydoll. You wanted to come, so _come!_ ” FP leans over to fuck her even harder, jutting his hips roughly against her. Betty whines and shrieks, her sensitive clit throbbing _hard_ as another orgasm quickly works itself up, within her body. FP smirks down at her. 

“Make her squirt.” He commands Veronica and Cheryl. The wand lifts off Betty's clit and Veronica begins to rub her whole hand over the swollen, throbbing nub harshly, making lewd wet sounds. Betty cries out when Cheryl begins to quickly fuck the wand against her soaked cunt, right into her slit. Pushing the vibrating head in as much as it will go. 

Betty’s eyes roll back and she screams out her moans, her orgasm crashes through her and she shamelessly squirts out against the wand and onto FP’s abdomen as he continues to fuck her asshole. She soaks herself with her juices and FP and her friends laugh and cheer, continuing their relentless work on Betty. When she’s made a good enough mess on him, FP tightens his hold on her, digging his fingers into her supple flesh and rocks his hips harder, grunting with each thrust, snarling as he pounds her ass into the bed.

Cheryl removes the wand to rest it under Betty's sensitive clit that’s still being rubbed and pinched by Veronica and when he sees how lewdly Betty’s cunt contracts as she continues to come herself into exhaustion, FP throws his head back and loudly growls, stilling his hips and pushing his cock deep into her as he shoots his cum into her bowels. He groans at the feel of her clenching him, wanting her ass to be filled up some more, right to the brim so it can spill out. 

Betty moans and shakes as she comes down from her powerful orgasm, whimpering at the harsh pulses that go through her. Cheryl lifts the wand off and Veronica removes her hand to softly palm her breast. FP releases her thighs and rubs them down, over the marks he left on her skin from his fingers digging in. His eyes lock with Betty once she lulls her head back to the front. She pants hard, then slowly grins at him. He grins back. She _loves_ torturous edgeplay. 

"Thank you, Sir.” 

Veronica and Cheryl nestle in close and giggle, running their hands all over Betty. FP leans over and kisses her, softly grinding his hips and churning the cum in her ass. When he pulls back he says with a smirk, “I think babygirl deserves a few more.” and Betty bites her grinning lips. Although nowhere near done with his girl and her two friends, that last orgasm was pretty intense for him too, so FP pulls out with a sigh and lays down, resting on his elbow. He pumps his cock to get himself ready again. 

“Give Daddy a little show before you come sit on my cock, sweetheart.” Betty pulls her legs off of Cheryl and Veronica before bringing them in to kiss and cuddle with her while her body eases down as well, before she’s ready to hop on FP’s cock. The night, and their _fun_ is far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP continues to have some fun with Betty and her friends, particularly with Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will now be a 3 chapter fic, since I decided to upload what I've got so far for chapter 2. 
> 
> Any FP/V fans will like this one, but don't worry Betty fans, she always comes first ;)

  


[...]

  


Betty keens as another orgasm shoots through her. FP’s bucking hips not stopping, as she rides it out on top of him, reverse cowgirl with Cheryl greedily licking up her cousin’s squirting juices along with the shaft of FP’s cock when it comes into view. Veronica holds her blonde bestie steady from behind. Massaging her creamy tits and pinching Betty’s small sensitive nipples while FP fingers the young latina, whose straddling his upper torso. 

Betty comes down from her high and continues to moan while FP fucks up into her, quickly working her up into another orgasm. He promised her 3 for doing such a good job choking on his cock earlier and for the wonderful edgeplay she endured. She gasps loudly when Cheryl begins to languidly lick at her clit. Flicking the fleshy appendage at her tightly swollen nub. 

Cheryl moans and wraps her red lips around Betty’s clit, sucking and eliciting sharp cries from the blonde above her. Betty leans back into Veronica’s arms, who kisses and sucks on her neck while she roughly palms at her tits. Veronica moans low into Betty’s ear as FP adds another digit into her dripping pussy. Her dark folds glistening with juices and growing wetter as she watches her best friend get eaten out and fucked. 

“For a party girl, you sure still got a tight pussy.” FP chuckles. Veronica whimpers and grips Betty’s tits tightly together, resting her chin in the crook of the blonde girl’s neck. She starts to move her hips against FP’s fingers, chasing the orgasm she feels beginning to rise up.

“Yeah, girl! Shake your ass for me!” He laughs, smacking her round globe and Veronica moans deeply. Painfully pinching Betty’s nipples and causing the blonde to cry out and throw her head back and grind her hips down faster onto FP’s cock. Cheryl comes up and takes one of Betty’s nipples offered by Veronica, squeezing the perky peak, practically milking the tit, into the red-head’s mouth. 

Betty gasps and rocks faster while Cheryl pulls her nipple taunt in between her perfectly white teeth, making her cousin moan loudly and squeeze down onto FP’s cock while he fingers Veronica faster. His rough digits rub through her folds so nicely. She mewls happily at having FP take such an interest in her cunt. He probes and scissors within her walls, pinching her folds and she moans and moans. His fingers bend, hitting and rubbing at her sweet spot and it makes Veronica’s calves raise up with curled toes and she gasps. 

FP’s hand hits in and out of her fast, fucking her cunt and sending drops of her slick to fall down onto his chest. Veronica pants into Betty’s neck, clinging onto her friends breasts while Cheryl takes them into her mouth. FP pulls out to run his fingers around Veronica’s slit. Occasionally dipping one in, alternating between his pointer and middle finger, but always pushing in right up to his knuckle. He can feel her pussy start to tighten around his digits and her rim puckers from anticipation. 

“C’mere, little Lodge, sit on Daddy’s face. Lemme have a taste of this wealthy pussy.” 

Veronica’s clit throbs hard at his words and he removes his fingers to pull her hips down onto his mouth. She cries out at the feel of his sharp tongue probing her entrance. His harsh beard tickles her sensitive folds and it makes her grind down hard onto his face. She lifts and crashes her hips, making FP groan into her. The vibrations of his moans make Veronica cry and beg for more. He grabs her ass and helps her to ride his tongue. Squeezing her fleshy skin as he bucks his hips faster into Betty. 

FP’s tongue laps up Veronica’s juices, lazily treading through her dark folds and flicking the tip of his appendage at her slit. Her mouth opens wide, eyes fluttering closed. FP widens his mouth and takes more of her pussy in. Gulping down her slick and rubbing and smacking her ass. She gasps sharply when his thumb begins to probe her rim and he quickly moves his tongue over her clit at the same time. Veronica drools onto Betty’s shoulder, bucking her hips faster against FP’s finger and hungry mouth. 

Her orgasm is steadily building and her cunt squeezes around his tongue when he probes it back inside her walls. Her legs begin to shake and her breath picks up in pitch. Her pussy clenches hard but then FP lifts her up to growl out, “Oh no, little Lodge, we’re here to focus on Betty first.”

Veronica whimpers and mewls at the loss of her orgasm. “Don't you come before she does. Help your bestie out.” FP commands.

“Yes, Daddy.” Veronica whines. She reaches down and begins to rub Betty’s throbbing clit. Betty moans and it has Cheryl release her abused nipples to come up and capture her lips, swallowing Betty’s moans as her talented tongue kisses and licks into her mouth while she runs her long red nails down Betty’s soft skin. Pinching and flicking her taut buds. The action causes Betty to clamp down onto FP’s cock, making him grow harder.

“Help the Blossom girl out too.” FP groans. Veronica fingers Cheryl with her other hand and the red-head groans and kisses Betty harder, wrapping her arms around both girls, pulling them tightly flushed against one another.

Betty grips Cheryl’s firm ass to hold and use as leverage so she can fuck both FP’s cock and Veronica’s finger’s faster. The soft plush feel of her cousin’s tits rubbing against her own makes her skin warm and Veronica’s panting breath in her ear along with both girl’s expensive perfumes filling up her nose has Betty feel her orgasm start to reach its peak. Her pussy clamps greedily around FP and it makes him stick his tongue back into Veronica’s aching cunt. She gasps and rubs Betty’s clit harder while Cheryl continues to swallow her cousin’s moans, relishing in the wanton noises she makes. When Veronica dips her head in between Betty’s shoulders to begin kissing and sucking on her neck, Cheryl releases her lips to do the same on the other side. Allowing Betty to moan loudly into the small trailer and causing FP to curse and groan, twitching inside of her as he gets bigger and stretches her out. 

Betty can feel him getting ready to release inside of her, to fill up her pussy and she grinds her hips faster, wanting his cum to paint her walls and overfill her again. Wanting to drip out and leak down onto the mattress. The thought makes Betty shiver and gasp and Veronica’s finger applies _just_ the right amount of pressure down onto her clit, while Cheryl twists her nipple and licks up her neck and it’s all Betty can take anymore as she becomes overwhelmed by the assault on her body once again and finally reaches her peak and spills over, coming hard, gushing all over FP’s cock. Moaning and crying out from the intensity as her legs shake uncontrollably. 

Cheryl cries against her neck as she comes around Veronica’s fingers, squeezing down on her friend’s manicured digits, humping her hand and Veronica comes too, finally, when FP’s tongue flicks up her slit again and thrusts it inside her pussy. Swirling it around in her fluttering walls. 

All three girls moaning and coming, squirting out their juices all over each other and onto him, has FP’s balls constrict tightly and his pelvis goes taunt as he bucks up one more time into Betty’s sweet clenching pussy and he empties himself into her. He’s so engorged, Betty can feel the pressure of his cock angrily twitch as it shoots inside of her. 

FP groans into Veronica’s spasming cunt. It makes her moan softly at the feel of his hot breath hitting her sensitive skin. When her pussy’s contractions begin to disperse, he pulls out his tongue and relaxes his head down. Focusing on Betty’s pussy tightly gripping him, milking him of his cum while he catches his breath. 

The girls all lean against each other and softly moan as their orgasms die down. Betty hums at the feel of FP’s warm cum spilling out from her. She slowly grinds her hips, making him groan and she wishes she could watch as his white load trails down his own hard shaft. Veronica wraps her arms around Betty’s waist and giggles into her ear. Her fingers reach down and laps up some of FP’s cum, then brings it up to her mouth for a taste. She moans as she sucks her fingers clean. FP motions for Veronica to get off and he sits up and pulls Betty against him, rubbing her clit and smirks into her hair.

“How you feeling, babygirl?” Betty sighs, letting his slow moving fingers work her through her orgasm, as her pussy’s contractions slowly work him through his. 

“ _So good,_ Daddy, thank you.” 

He kisses her temple. “Well, you still have one more to go.” Betty sighs before biting her lip and leans her head back. FP glances over at Cheryl, humping her own hand as she continues to ease herself down. “And I’ve got an idea on how we can achieve that.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part has ~~Veronica &~~ Cheryl getting some attention from FP ;) and many more orgasms for our dear, sweet Betty 💕💕
> 
> Questions? Ask me on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.


End file.
